


Little love stories

by IdkWhatImDoingSendHelp



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Even though Artemis doesn't?, Multi, So ya know how the writers think it's SO funny that Wally forgets Valentine's all the time?, Tis Wally West feels time today. Ya gonna feel it too, Well I fixed it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkWhatImDoingSendHelp/pseuds/IdkWhatImDoingSendHelp
Summary: Just some little or not so little stories by some of the couple from YJ that makes me go absolutly feral rn.Might add some new couples as I go along but for now these ones will do.Perharps I may take prompts at some point.





	1. Lazy mornings and soft kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup lads
> 
> These littl' stories about yj love is just me coping with the shit fest that is this season. They have given us soooo many couples but very few with any substantial build up besides maybe Bartuardo and the ogs Supermatian and spitfire but I will happily feel in the gaps for some of them.
> 
> All aboard the clown train fellas!

Bart was barely waking up. He could start sensing movement beside him, the chirping of birds outside his window, the cool air of the morning making him curl into himself in the sheets. He felt the warmth behind him. 

He remembered last night. That he was now lying very naked next to a very warm body that he was enjoying curling into right now. It brought a smile to his face. He felt a little sore, you know _down there_, and definitly will not be able to walk for a few more hours a least (fast healing does NOT mean immediate healing) but he was really content. At peace. He reckons it's because he got to cuddle all night with Ed but he might be biased. 

Ed started to stir a little. Wrapped his arms around Bart's waist now that he had his back to him. It felt nice. Warm. Cosy. He wanted more. He started kissing his shoulder lightly, butterfly kisses, just to let him know that he was time to wake up, slowly.

They haven't been called for any meetings and their alarms haven't started. Meaning they have time for a lazy morning. And he was gonna take advantage of that. 

So Ed started nuzzling in Bart's neck.... inhaled his scent from his hair and smiled. He started remembering last night and he felt so happy. Sore as well and midly worried he might have left a little bit too much marks on his body, Bart may have fast healing but he doesn't, so he'll have to be careful with the whole changing to hero costume later on. It'll be fine. 

A wicked smile came to his face. He has some time. At least an hour probably before they need to wake up. So he'll take his sweet, slow revenge.

He started kissing Bart's neck down, slowly, like he was just waking up, not like he had an agenda, and nipped it just a little to make Bart react.

'Mmmhff Ed don't tickle me I'm not awake enough for this.' Nailed it. His voice is husky from sleep and that goes straight to Ed's jogging. He only grabbed it because he got cold during the night and didn't put his underwear back. They're kinda useless right now anyways.

Ed inhales in the junction between his shoulder and neck and bit lowly while tightening his hold on the ginger's waist. 

'I love you' he says muffled.

'I know' he answers quietly. Ed can't see his face but can feel his smile still.

'Last night was incredible' Bart finally said after a while. That stirred Ed up again, he moved back to leave space for Bart to lay on his back to face him. God he loved this man. His green eyes. His freckles. His michievious smile. 'Wanna go again?' he said with a snort.

Bart rolled back to his stomach and hugged the pillow. 'No way I'm still sore from last night.' Ed laughed a little. God he loved him. He kissed his shoulder, while caressing his side lightly. He could see the light goosebumps on his pale skin and caught the slight hitch in his breathing and smiled to himself. He settled on his forearms while admiring Bart's naked form. He never got to see him so open and vulnerable like this before. His skin is surprisingly smooth. He's just caressing his back now, tracing patterns slowly and lightly. 

The red-haired turned his face towards Ed's, hiding his mouth behind his arm, still crossed under his pillow. 'I'm only gonna say this once - he starts, muffled- but if you ever wanna role play as Spike Spiegel......' Ed quircks an eyebrown at him and smirks: 'what happens if I do?' He gets closer to Bart's face trying to see the blush he's trying to hide '......I would really like that....?' He buries his head in the pillow, refusing to meet Ed's stare. But he doesn't deter. He grabs the speedster's hand and kisses his knuckles, one by one, lightly and slowly before pressing his lips to his hand, taking in his scent, and finally meet his eyes.

Bart is blushing furiously, clearly not used to have someone be so soft with him. Ed doesn't mind, he'll make him get used to it with plenty of cuddles, butterfly kisses and caresses. 'I might consider it. But does that mean you will dress up as Faye?' he laughs at the thought. Imagining Bart in such an unpractical get up is too funny not to.

'I mean if you're into that....' Bart says, unsure. He's not sure if this is one outfit he could pull off to be honest....

But before he can say any of that Ed's finger are on his lips to shush him. 'Don't overthink this - he says after drying tears from eyes - I was joking.' He smiled at that last bit and propped his face on his hand, giving him some height on Bart who was still laying on his stomach and started trailing down his fingertips on his back and down to his ass before saying:

'Any other kinks you wanna share for round 2?' With a raised eyebrow and a smug look on his face. 

Oh Ed was gonna get it this time Bart thought.


	2. Spin that bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group plays spin the bottle at a party and you would think that the people you'd expect would end up kissing and everything would be perfect, but in real life things have a way of turning into chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been lowkey/ highkey shipping Virgil and Bart but I also want them to kiss without taking away from my ships (Zetaflash and Wondershock) so here's a self-indulgent mess.
> 
> I actually have and unfinished second chapter for this work in my draft for WonderShock (the video game tournament thing) but I have been struggling to write it cause I don't play video games (my dad forbade it growing up what can you do) so research is taking time.  
But dw that'll be chapter 3.

Ed didn't know how things ended up like this.

But they were playing spin the bottle and you'd _think_ that he would have managed to end up with Bart at _some_ point before the game ended, but no all he got was to see his crush/ unofficial boyfriend make out in the softest way possible with Virgil in front of everyone.

And damn.... Ed didn't think that super nerd Virgil, "Mr Master of video games", 'I know all about fields of magnetism, electricity, chemistry, physics, electromagnetism and science (tm)', 'I need a girlfriend' , can't flirt to save his life; would kiss like _that_..... 

To say that Eduardo is shooketh would be an understatement. He was so confused by everything that just happened. Yeah it was just a game, yes they all agreed to respect personal boundaries and Bart had mentioned that he was not willing to french anyone and they almost all agreed (Traci said she wanted to french Cassie as a joke but Ed doesn't believe it), yes Virgil had been really chill about kissing Bart - almost a little too invested in Ed's liking- no Virgil didn't have a clue about Ed's feelings for Bart or about their ambigous relationship - Ed is very good at repressing his homosexuality, perks of being from a catholic family - yes it wasn't fair of him to be jealous like that because they are not officially together yet, but he can't help it! He was going to make it official tonight! He was going to tell Bart how he felt, and they would have kissed and he would have told him how he wanted to just be with _him_ and they would have decided where to go for their next date - first as an official couple - but now..... Now Ed was worried that Bart might have decided that he still had other avenues to explore and not be tied down to Ed...... 

Look Ed has two hands okay, he knows. But he's only 16 and never had any serious relationship before, especially not with a guy, is it really a crime that he wants to be exclusive with Bart? That he wants to call him his boyfriend and be secure in the thought that no one else gets to share the things they share together while they're in a relationship? Is it bad that he wants to explore most of his first times with Bart, knowing that he will too? Open relationship and all that.... that can wait, he has time. But right now he just really wants to tell Bart he likes him, kiss him again like they did last time and know that no one else gets to do that when they are together. It's just for him. His smiles, the movie nights, him resting his head on Ed's lap, the cuddles.... he wants to share that with him and no one else .

But damn if he was gonna kiss Bart again he really was gonna have to up his game now.....

Cause when Ed said Virgil kissed Bart softly he means the whole group went quiet and held a collective breath when he started kissing him. Bart was surprised at first by the softness, but when he closed his eyes you could feel how delicate Virgil was being..... Cassie had to grab Jaime's jaw off the floor but from what Ed glimpsed, the gulp she took was a clear indicator that she really wished Bart and her hadn't switched place earlier (because Bart wanted to sit next to Ed to finish their conversation when the game began and Ed had smiled and teased him about how that was gonna be practical if they ended up kissing since they were next to each other but _boy_, did he play himself on that one.) As for Jaime well he didn't think he needed to be worried about Ed **and** Virgil when it came to wooing Bart but clearly, he did. 

Cause yeah, Jaime has feelings for Bart but it's just not gonna work out for them. Not yet at least. Maybe in a few years, but for now Jaime is still performing compulsory heterosexuality alongside Traci (she ain't slick). Ed's not complaining, he likes the speedster and wants to be with him. Jaime knows Ed and Bart are getting very close but he didn't realise Virgil was too. They were all kind off blindsided by that one.

Either Virgil is really at peace with his masculinity or he's bisexual and no one realised. Which is entirely possible, just kinda just hit them all like a truck right then and there. No straight man has that power. 

You would think that this was a kiss between lovers after a confession rather than two friends kissing each other at a spin the bottle game.

And Ed will tell you why. It's about the _hands_. They were holding onto Bart's face so gently when he first kissed him, you would think he was going to shatter him if he pressed anymore. But when Bart closed his eyes and relaxed, Virgil took it as his queue to deepen the kiss just a little, and he did so by wrapping one of his hands in the back of Bart's head while the other lightly traced his jawline. And then he deepened the kiss by pushing their lips together harder, changing the angle, parted Bart's lips and slightly put his tongue in. Bart had no choice but to wrap his hands around Virgil's back to hold on to him while he wrapped his tongue around his and pressing their body closer together. Almost straddling him now. To say that Bart was not into the kiss would be a lie. It should not be so arousing watching the person you like kiss someone else passionatly like that but damn if Ed didn't have to bite his bottom lip to keep from drooling. Dude was _good_. 

Now the thing is..... the kiss lasted a couple of minutes tops. The only reason Ed has such a detailed memory of it is because he was literally sitting on Bart's left with Virgil on his knees in front of the speedster. Cassie was on the right with Jaime next to her and they were the only one who had any viewpoint on the situation at hand. Meaning the rest of the group hadn't noticed Virgil's aptitude at kissing cause his back was blocking their view so they didn't bother paying attention anymore. They lost interest after Virgil first bend down to give a soft kiss. As delicate as that had been, as surprised as they had been at first, they had expected that to be the end of it. Traci (on Ed's left) was deep in discussion about magic with Violet who was fascinated and Asami was listening in curious. Tye and Vic were talking about Vic joining them in their next video game session while Roy and Gar were arguing about who was going to win the tournament: Cassie or Virgil (Ed bet Virgil)

So no one knew. No one but them knew of the power that Virgil held. The dazed look on Bart's face, his flushed face when Virgil finally - _finally_ \- stopped kissing him, his dark pupils, the freckles that were popping out because of the redness, the slightly touseled hair..... Ed wasn't ready to see him like this so publicly..... it shouldn't have aroused him the way it did but God did he want to pull Bart into another breathtaking kiss and remind him that _he_ can make him feel like that too. 

But instead all the red-haired attention was on the man in front of him, who just finished kissing him so tenderly and sensually that his swollen, parted lips were begging for more.

How could Ed compete with that? 

Virgil just laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head and asked "was that okay? I know you said you didn't want any tongue but I got a bit carried away.... I mean humm... I'm sorry... I just always wanted to do that...." he finished quietly, heat going on his cheeks.

Bart was flustered, you could tell he didn't know what to make of the last part, it threw him off, but at least he got to close his mouth. His eyes darted to Ed, his cheeks getting darker as he did so and licked his kiss-swollen lips - a movement that didn't go unoticed by Ed, Jaime _or_ Virgil, and the latter smirked a little. If the Argentinean were to venture a guess, he would say the littl' shit was proud of his technique. As he should be but damn. Deja algo para el resto boludo, Ed thought pouting.

"It's okay.... it wasn't bad - said Bart still red - you're actually surprisingly good at this." he finishes, raising an eyebrow at him. Ha. Joke as a way to deflect from his embarassment. Classic Bart.

"Surprisingly? What does that mean?" Virgil squint his eyes at the speedster, not appreciating the insinuation in that response.

"Just... you know, didn't expect you to be so.... into the kiss." Bart finished honestly. 

"Oh, well if it's more that you want - he leans down in Bart's face, take his chin between his thumb and index, Ed, Cassie and Jaime's eyebrows skyrocket simultaneously - all you had to do was ask." Bart lost the ability to breathe because Virgil finished that just a breath away from his lips and closes the gap-

"So who's turn is it?" Ask Vic, unbothered by the event taking place around him.

"Are you guys okay?" Asami asks, confused.

Ed, Cassie and Jaime needed their jaw picked up the floor ASAP. The boldness of this man..... the **audacity**, the gay _jumped_ _out..... _ Bart was completly red, confused about how he felt, and Virgil sat back on his heels smiling at him innocently.

But Ed didn't miss the whisper he gave Bart before he took his distance. He knew he said something for him to be so red and flustered.

Ed wanted to know what. No needed to. He knew he was gonna hate it but he God he wanted to know what Virgil had said. If he said he wanted to do that again or something similar... no Ed couldn't think like that. But God what if he did??

Virgil went back to his place and it was now Jaime's turn to spin but instead he got up and went to get a drink (he said he'd be back, just got thirsty, which you know... shocker) 

And then Brion and Forager called everyone to play a game of twister and Ed took this opportunity to go to the bathroom and take a break to collect his thoughts and his heart off the floor.

□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□□

About 10 minutes later and Ed is lying in someone's room, not sure who's since he doesn't even know who's house it is, and being emo. He's living his best life okay? It's just.......

All he knows is that Virgil might have just swooped in got under Bart's skin and now everything was fucked. He could not compete.... Virgil is great and has been in the team longer than him. They knew each other better he did Bart.

He was so busy mulling over all his negative thoughts he didn't even hear someome come in.

"I've been looking for you" a voice said.

Ed got on his forarms to peek at who the voice belonged to. Bart. The red-haired came to look for him. So quickly after he left. This makes Ed's stomach flutter.

"Why aren't you with the others?" by others he means Virgil but he'll be damned if he lets his insecurity and jealousy get the best of him. Bart and Virgil are both his friends after all, and if Jaime can still be kind to him even while watching him get with the man he loves then Ed can shut his trap hole about Virgil okay? 

Bart joins him on the bed and lies down next to him before giving him one of his secret smiles. The one he keeps only for Ed, with the heart-eyes and soft smile tugging at his lips (less swollen now) and tells him softly while caressing his hair :"because I wanted to be with you" he said simply, pink dusting his cheeks.

"You're still interested after .... that?" Even if he wasn't going to let any trace of jealousy show, Ed couldn't help it he had to know if he and Bart still felt the same way. He needed to be reassured. He didn't want to set his heart out for failure. 

Bart grinned, scrunched his nose (cute!!) holding back a laugh, "You think one kiss is gonna make me stop having feelings for you? Really? Am I that easy to you? - No!! It's just..... Virgil is really cool and you guys get along so great and..... it.. it looked like a really nice kiss...." Eduardo finished that last part quietly. He was too embarassed by what he just admitted. God insecurity was the worst.... "Yeah.... it really was...." he said dreamy. Somehow that made Ed burst out laughing. The look on his face!! It's so funny how it doesn't suit him at all!!

Bart nudges him: " Hey that's rude discount Spiegel!!" But he just continues on laughing, tears spilling out, as Bart just went on top of him and started tickling him.

They wrestled for a while, Ed laughing his anxiousness away as Bart kept trying to make him stop laughing _at_ him but _with_ him instead. Eventually, when the dark-haired hero's plea for mercy held no result, he resorted to overpowering him and switching positions, pinning Bart's arms on each side of his head before forcing the both of them to catch their breath.

"I know you were watching us the whole time we were kissing. I could feel you stare" he said still out of breath. 

That comment made Eduardo pause. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad..... Virgil didn't know about... us.. ... well I was going to ask you tonight to be with me for real... you know...." God that is not how Ed wanted to talk about his feelings for Bart. At all. 

"Boyfriends?" The ginger asked, blushing slightly. Eduardo looked down at him and realised for the first time the position they were in.... Honestly he should not look so sinful, pinned under Ed's weight like that. But he doesn't seem to mind, he's quite relaxed. Enjoying himself, almost. "Yeah..." he said after a while, barely above a whisper, too lost in thought.... 

"So are you gonna ask me or should I just assume we're boyfriends now?" Bart teased.

But Ed's little green demon won't leave him yet "Are you sure you want to be with me? Just me? - Yeah, wha.. where is this coming from, if it's about the kiss it's really because he's good at it- No, not just that.... you're from the future maybe exclusive relationship aren't a thing....- well not really but not forthe reason you might think.... but I want to be with you Ed. Just you"

Ed blushed slightly and leaned in a little closer to Bart's face. "Are you sure you won't be missing out on some better kissing?" He said more confident than he felt, "mmm I mean we can practice as much as we want now right?" He quirked an eyebrow at him while smirking and yep. That went straight to his pants. He didn't need to use such a husky voice on him. 'Sos pillado' Ed thought. 

"Why don't you kiss me more Ed?" The speedster said, smiling gently at him.

"Mh ¿Qué? .... huh wha- what do you mean?" That came out of left field!

Bart exhaled: "I mean.... if you don't like the way Virgil kissed me..... why don't you kiss me more?"

Ed blushed slightly. He's not sure what he means exactly, so he ask again and...

"I want you to kiss me so badly you don't even ask" he finally says.

His brain short-circuited right there. The wind got knocked out of him. He looked deep in those viridient eyes that never failed to hypnotize him and leaned down to kiss him. Hard. He let go of his arms in favour of wrapping one arm around his waist and move him up the bed while the other held onto his face. Bart tangled one hand in his hair and the other ventured under his shirt on his back. He nipped at the ginger's bottom lip, asking for entrance and deepening the kiss. If Bart wanted him to kiss him more, Ed could deliver. He took his time, kissing Bart, he kept trying to speed up but the Argentinean wouldn't let him and slowed down even more. Until Bart was a withering mess under him, bucking his hips and putting his hand under his shirt to trace his abs. Cheeky. Instead Ed just changed side, forced Bart's head back to get a better angle. He broke the kiss to catch his breath "why didn't want to have french kisses again? You seem to be doing fine now. - cause I don't want to french kiss anybody else but you" and grabbed him to kiss him again, fiercely this time as he took the lead. Ed didn't stop kissing him for a loonng time.

The party was forgotten but Ed made a mental note to help Virgil help get Cassie. Because he so worried about Virgil potentially having an interest in Bart he forgot, they have a video game tournament coming up soon between Virgil and Cassie, _who he has a crush on._

Damn insecurity. It'll make you dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What d'y'all think Virgil whispered to Bart after he left him shooketh? 👀  
Boy did Bart get some action tonight. Dude can like, get it.  
It's not fair cause you know my boy Eduardo can get anyone any time of the day but I just wanted Bart to get some love and attention.
> 
> Also want to add some spanish but Argentinean is not easy to find so bear with me it'll probably end up being spaniard spanish because I have little other options.   
Edit I added some spanish thx to Lucía!   
I will try harder from now on cause I'm bilingual too and I could not imagine my life without me loosing my vocabulary in both languages I speak, or thinking my thoughts in my native language in the middle of an english conversation and start speaking in the wrong language. 
> 
> Btw I got the inspiration for this couple from an art on tumblr for Virgil/Bart check out : @alienhyena


	4. Better than Valentine's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally can't be bothered to remember Valentine's day. He should feel bad about it, but honestly, why bother celebrating such a lame couple's day when the day she joined the team is so much more worth celebrating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the fact that Wally forgets Valentine's day 5 years in a row. And even in the limbo he forgets it 3 years. It's not funny, it's not cute, it's not even really fitting of his character in yj so I decided to make my own spin on it.

**February 14th 2011.**

This is her and Wally's first Valentine's day as a couple. Artemis doesn't care all that much about the day or it's significance to be honest. But she has a _boyfriend_ now, a **real** relationship with one of her team mate and she doesn't want to mess it up.

For his sake at least. With how much of a flirt Wally usually is, there is no way he is not a Valentine's day fanatic.

Yet strangely, not a peep so far. It's already 9pm and they are just on the couch watching a movie and arguing about who is a better fighter and honestly? She couldn't care less about Valentine's day being a big thing. This? This is nice. This is enough for her. No pressure, no extravaganza, nothing that isn't them. Just a quiet night in, curled up in the couch together, all nice and snuggled up against each other as Wally lightly caress her hair she let down for once. Peaceful and quiet don't usually go hand in hand with them, being superheroes and their clashing personalities and all. But they honestly fit each other just fine now. They still bicker. But now they know it's because they like each other. And not them hiding their real feelings behind snark because they're afraid of being open about it. It's nice. They have a good thing going and she doesn't want to screw it up.

"I really like it when you let your hair down when we're not on a mission" he says out of the blue.

"I mean don't get me wrong, your pony tail is hot and all, but.... I know you don't let it down often, and I like that I get to see it." He says this with such a genuine smile, like he was so happy to be granted such a privilege, that not only did her heart melt a _little_, but she got a little flustered too. She also couldn't help but roll her eyes at his "hot" comment but she liked him like that for some reason. She blames the freckles. And those stupid green-eyes.

"Don't get too excited Kid Idiot, having a ponytail during mission is only because it's practical if I want to keep my hair long." 

He rested his mouth on the top her head, as if to plant a kiss there and chuckled lightly into her hair "Well I like it. It suits you." That made her blush. She didn't how to do this. _Boyfriend_. She wanted to return the sentiment, say something cute and heartfelt like that, which is dumb because he wouldn't be with her if he didn't like her for who she is, which is not a 'cute' girl, but she doesn't know how to do this. She doesn't know what to do with all these feelings he's bringing out of her.

"Happy Valentines day Wall" she says quietly as she curls into his embrace tighter. She hopes that'll be enough to convey her feelings right now.

He freezes for a second.

"Wait what?"

\-----------------------------------------------------

**8 August 2011**

He didn't mean to do something crazy or anything. Or make up for forgetting their first Valentine's day. But this girl they saved was raving about Artemis being a superhero for almost a year now in Gotham and it hit Wally.

It's been a year. And the first time they met was..... less than stellar. Not a great first impression. If he's being honest with himself, not his proudest moment and one that he genuily regretted doing. Sure she took the first jab but giving the circumstances, who could blame her? He probably would roast his own ass if he had witnessed the scene.

He felt bad for what happened afterwards. He was not warm or welcoming to her. And he's always warm and welcoming. To everyone. 

And now they had been together 8 months. He wanted to tell her how much that meant to him. That she saw past his comic relief personality and really cringe and frankly disgusting habit of hitting on every woman in the vicinity. And still liked him enough to stay by his side.

He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him. Sure he could've done that on Valentines day but..... it was such a lame day. Whereas the day she joined the team? The day she became a hero instead of following in her sister's footsteps? Yeah. That day was so much more important to Artemis. He knew that. He could see it in the way she was beaming at this Cissie girl, someone noticing her hard work and noticing her as a superhero.

He wanted her to know he noticed too. He wanted her to know he loved her. And admired her. And if he can't make up for all the bad attitude he showed her when she first joined today.... well, he'll just have to remind her, every year on the 8th of August, for as long as she'll have him.

Better than Valentine's day if you ask him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd rather kill Wally than make him likable then fuck it, I'll do it myself.  
And Valentine's IS overrated but that doesn't mean you have to forget it for 5 fucking years.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Wally and want him back. But if the writers don't make him a genuine character and stop using him as a comic relief with no real utility to the plot and a rather insensitive jackass at times, I'd rather he stays in his grave. (RIP dude you could've been so much better)


End file.
